Morning Mayhem Madness
by x.Reason.to.Believe.x
Summary: Oneshot. Join your favorite cast as they have a fun, hectic morning on their day off. Includes wake up calls, funny memories, an embarrassed Zac Efron, and of course, your one and only Zanessa.


**Morning Mayhem Madness**

"MO! NESSA! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" yelled a _very_ hyper Ashley Tisdale as she jumped on her best friends' beds. "It's our only day off from shooting and I don't plan on staying in this room all day!" she pulled the covers off of Monique and she instantly woke up.

"What the hell Ash!!" she yelled, clearly pissed off. "It's only..." she paused glancing at the clock "SIX IN THE MORNING?? ARE YOU CRAZY??"

"Yes, and proud of it. Well now you're up so help me wake up Miss Sleeps a Lot over there" referring to Vanessa.

Monique grinned mischievously, no longer mad. "I have the perfect plan. Follow my lead."

Ashley nodded.

"OH MY GOD!! ZAC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted, making it easier for Vanessa to hear them.

"I CAME TO TELL VANESSA THAT I LOVE HER. WHERE IS SHE?" Ashley suppressed a laugh as she tried to fake Zac's voice.

"OH. SHE'S STILL SLEEPING."

"NEVERMIND THEN."

"WAIT ZAC!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!" Vanessa woke up and ran towards the door in her pajamas. "Where is he?" she asked and looked around when she saw no signs of Zac ever being in their room. Then she saw Monique and Ashley rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ok. T-t-that w-was the-e fu-uniest th-thing I have e-ever seen in my li-ife!!" Ashley laughed hysterically.

"You guys are evil." Vanessa said through gritted teeth "I'll give you a three second head start. One..."

Ashley and Monique stopped laughing and stood up.

"Two..."

They looked at each other and said "Uh oh" simultaneously.

"THREE!!"

"RUN!!" Ashley screamed as Vanessa came chasing after them.

ZxVxZxVxZxVxZxVxZxVxZxV

"RUN!!" Lucas and Corbin woke up suddenly.

"Did you hear that?" Lucas asked slowly.

"Yeah. It sounded like-" he stopped mid-sentence when they heard screaming coming from next door.

"The girls!" they said together and headed out the door, glancing back once to see Zac still sleeping soundly like a little baby.

ZxVxZxVxZxVxZxVxZxVxZxV

"ASHLEY MICHELLE TISDALE!! ANDREA MONIQUE COLEMAN!! YOU BETTER RUN!!" the guys heard Vanessa scream from inside.

"This can't be good. Let's go back." Corbin said a little scared of Vanessa's tone.

"As much as I wanna do that right now, we need all three of them alive for this movie. So...you first." Lucas said equally scared.

"No you"

"No you"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Then the door opened due to a chair being thrown at it and smacked Corbin on the head.

"Oww!!"

"Come on." They entered the room and stopped at what they saw. The girls' room was covered in pillow feathers, food, and anything else that they were strong enough to throw. The guys drifted their eyes to a fuming Vanessa holding a full water bottle chasing Ashley and Monique who were running for their lives. All three of them were covered in various items.

"Who do you think we should catch?" Corbin asked whilst making a list of pros and cons in his mind to decide which girl would do the least amount of damage.

"Even though I _really _wanna live, I think catching Vanessa would be the best choice, and it's gonna take both of us, not just one." replied a very scared Lucas.

"Yeah. Remember last time when Zac got her mad?"

_Flashback_

_The entire cast were at the beach to celebrate the success of the first High School Musical. The guys were goofing around in the water while the girls had all fallen asleep while tanning themselves._

_"Hey. Watch this." Zac signaled for everyone to be quiet._

_He got out of the water and quietly walked over to where Vanessa was lying while everyone else, minus the girls, watched on with interest knowing that the two leads have strong feelings for one another, but were too scared to admit it._

_Zac carefully lifted Vanessa into his arms so he was carrying her bridal style. Getting lost in the moment, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, while everyone quietly awed. He slowly walked back into the ocean and dropped her._

"_AHHHH!! ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON!!" A furious Vanessa screamed, waking the girls up from their nap._

"_Hey. How did you know it was me?" he asked, clearly confused._

"_Please. I've been awake since you picked me up, and before you ask, yes, I felt the kiss."_

"_Oh...umm...yeah about that-" he stuttered._

"_I thought it was sweet." she smiled "So close your eyes and pucker up" Of course, he obeyed thinking he was finally gonna get to kiss her._

"_Hold on. Let me get ready. Keep your eyes closed." Vanessa said as she searched through the water for something. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Everyone's eyes widened as she lifted it out of the water. It was a fish._

_"Ok. Get ready." She lifted the fish so its slimy lips were pressed against Zac's. Everyone started laughing as they saw Zac trying to deepen the kiss, obviously still thinking it was Vanessa he was making out with._

_"Would you guys please shut up? I'm trying to make out with my girl here!" he pulled away and shouted. He turned around to face Vanessa who had hid the fish behind her back and was smiling at him innocently, obviously trying very hard not to laugh._

_"What flavor is your lip gloss?" he questioned whilst licking his lips._

_"I'm not wearing lip gloss"_

_"Are you sure? The kiss felt slippery and now my lips taste like fish or something." Vanessa burst out laughing at that._

_"Well Zac, I'd like you to meet your lover" she held the fish out for him to see. The look on his face turned to pure horror._

_"Y-y-you mean-" Zac stuttered, not wanting to believe it._

_"Yes Zac. This is the girl you were kissing. Wait a minute" she paused checking the fish "Oh my bad. It's a boy! I didn't know you were gay?!" Everyone burst out laughing as Zac turned bright red. Not only did he make out with a fish, which was a boy, he also pretty much just admitted his feelings for Vanessa._

_Vanessa leaned in so Zac could hear her over all the laughing "That'll teach you to never mess with Ness"_

_End flashback_

"That was hilarious!!" they both burst out laughing as they remembered the look on Zac's face.

After finally calming down, Lucas said "Back to business. You grab her waist and I'll hold her hands together when they come over here the next time." Corbin agreed and they got into position.

After a few moments, Ashley and Monique passed by screaming and they sprung out from their hiding spot and captured Vanessa.

"CORBIN! LUCAS! LET ME AT THEM!!" she shouted while kicking and trying to get out of their grasp.

"Sorry Ness, but we need all of you girls alive for this movie."

"Fine, but only because Kenny would kill me if I killed those two." Vanessa crossed her arms as they let her go.

"Phew. Thanks guys. We owe you." Monique said still panting from all the running.

Ashley nodded.

"It's our job. What did you two do to her anyway?" Corbin asked curiously.

"Oh that-" she stopped when she saw Vanessa giving her a death glare "Umm...nothing." When she wasn't looking, Ashley mouthed "I'll tell you later" to the guys who nodded.

"Hey. Where's Zac?" Vanessa asked looking around.

"Yeah. Trust her to notice that." Ashley mumbled and the others, minus a certain best friend, chuckled.

"I heard that Tisdale. You're lucky Corbin and Lucas are here or you'd be running for your life right now." If looks could kill, she would've been dead in a second.

"Well to answer your question V, he's still sleeping like a little baby, completely unaware of this whole fiasco" Corbin answered smartly.

"Wow Corbin. I never knew you could use so many big words" Vanessa teased.

"What is wrong with you today woman?"

"Oh nothing...except I had a _very_ bad morning!" she finished glaring at Ashley and Monique who looked away innocently.

"Whatever. Let's go see if Zac's awake" Lucas said heading towards the door.

"I'm not going." Vanessa said not moving.

"Yes you are Ness." Corbin threw her over his shoulder. "Damn girl! How much do you weigh? It feels like I'm carrying a feather or something!"

"Yeah sure. Make fun of my small size" she suddenly started coughing like she was choking.

"Are you ok?" Monique asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah. I think I just ate part of Corbin's afro though"

"WHAT?" he automatically put her down and felt his hair.

"Haha. Gotcha!" Before she could run back to their suite, Lucas caught up to her and picked her up. "Wow you're right Corbin. She is light"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"That was mean Ness. I thought I lost part of Fiona!" Corbin frowned.

"Fiona? You named your afro?" she asked as everyone burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing" the cast said simultaneously.

"Ok. We're here." They opened the door and saw Zac still sleeping. _Aww!! He looks so cute when he's sleeping_. Vanessa thought to herself.

"LUCAS!" she yelled as he threw her on the bed next to Zac. Everyone awed as Zac shifted so he was holding Vanessa close to him.

"I love you Nessa" he muttered in his sleep.

Her eyes widened. "What did you say?" she asked not believing what she just heard, but hoping it was true.

"I love you Nessa, Ness, V, Van, Vanney, my Baby V. I love you so much Vanessa." He answered her question in his sleep. She smiled.

"Ok. Now that was creepy." Corbin looked like he saw a ghost or something.

"Yeah, but really sweet." she brushed a strand of his hair out of his face "Can somebody wake him?"

"Me! Let me do it!!" Ashley begged. "I have a great idea."

"Sure. Be my guest"

"Yay!!" She leaned down so she was right in front of his ear. "Oh Zachary!" she sang "Vanessa's taking her top off" As she finished, Zac instantly awoke and sat up, bringing Vanessa along with him since his arm was still around her waist, but not noticing her.

"Where??" he shouted whilst looking around the room, getting five different replies in response.

"That's sad Zachary..."

"Dude. That's just wrong."

"Who knew you were so perverted?"

"We're talking about my little sister here man."

"Umm...I'm right here" Vanessa said lastly as Zac finally noticed she was right beside him.

"Oh. Umm...hey Ness" Zac blushed and looked around trying to figure out who had woken him up like that. His eyes landed on a certain blonde "ASHLEY MICHELLE TISDALE!! YOU BETTER START RUNNING!!" he shouted as he got out of bed.

"Great. Second time today." she said sarcastically before taking off. The rest of the cast piled on top of the bed next to Vanessa to avoid getting trampled. They burst out laughing as Ashley threw one of her stilettos at Zac. Luckily, he managed to duck and it missed.

"Popcorn?" Corbin asked as he passed them a bowl full of popcorn.

"Sure" Lucas dug into the bowl, but never taking his eyes off of Zac and Ashley.

"Umm...where did you get that?" Monique asked while Vanessa picked up a piece of popcorn from the bowl and started inspecting it.

"It doesn't matter. Do you want some or not?" Corbin replied with his mouth full of food. It surprised the girls that they could actually understand what he was saying.

"Umm...not really" they answered simultaneously.

"Ok. You're loss." They all turned back to watch the action, which involved Ashley smacking Zac with a pillow and him tickling her merciless. After many thrown items and amused laughs from the cast later, the two friends collapsed on top of the others on the bed, too tired to keep on fighting.

"Truce?" Ashley held out her hand.

"Truce. I'm too tired anyway" Zac shook her hand.

"Please. You're tired? This is the second time this has happened today."

"Really? Who?"

"Vanessa"

"You're serious?"

"Let's just say your girlfriend can get pretty vicious."

"Trust me, I know"

"Oh yeah. The fish incident" she started laughing as she thought of that.

"Please don't remind me" Zac said miserably.

"Fine Zachary, but only because I'm too tired to talk right now."

"Ok"

"I'm glad you guys worked everything out, but number one, I'm not his girlfriend, and number two, Zac, you're kind of crushing me here." Vanessa said as she found it kind of difficult to breathe.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Vanney." Zac got up and started to look over her to make sure she was ok.

"Zac I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah definitely" They gazed into each other's eyes and forgot all about the others. Getting lost in the moment, they both slowly started to lean in. Fireworks exploded as their lips finally met in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"By the way, I love you too." Vanessa told him when they pulled away.

"What? How do y-"

"Let's just say you talk in your sleep."

"Oh. Well just to confirm it, I love you." Zac said sincerely.

"I love you too" Their lips met in another kiss as their friends cheered. Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens were finally...Zanessa.

* * *

**Hey guys. This is my first oneshot so I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**

**Review! **

**Until next time,**

**Amy**


End file.
